


Ass and You Shall Receive

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Grabbing, M/M, Slapping, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of ass, lol, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: Steve smacking Billy’s ass after/during/before practice and games, in the gym or in the locker and no one thinking much about it because Sports, buT Billy gets all hot and bothered and needy after an entire day and Steve turning a slap into a firm squeeze when no one was looking





	Ass and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

It was Billy who started it really. Ever since he and Steve got together Billy had taken great pleasure in getting Steve riled up as much as he dared in public. It didn’t take much honestly. A hand sliding down Steve’s spine when Billy passed him in the shower after practice, Billy’s tongue curling around his pen cap, making it impossible for Steve to focus on what was actually happening in class. 

But Steve. Steve took it a step further because he was sick of letting Billy get him hot and bothered and doing nothing to return the favor. 

No one thought much of it when after a game, as everyone was hooting and hollering and cheering over their win, Steve slapped Billy on the ass. Hard. Billy’s eyes had gone wide, a shocked, and teetering on the edge of pleasured, sound slipping past his lips. 

“Good game out there, Hargrove!” Steve whooped, turning his attention away from his very flustered boyfriend to give someone else a high five. 

After that he did it regularly. Before games: “Good luck out there, Hargrove!” *smack* In the middle of games: “Woo! Nice shot!” *smack* After games: “Great fucking game, man!” *smack*

Billy pretended he hated it. Glared at Steve every time, cheeks pink and eyes clouded with lust that gave him away. 

It would stand to reason that Billy was used to it now. Which is of course when Steve decided he needed to take it one step further. 

“Yeah! That’s right! Suck it!” Billy was shouting at the other team, jumping around with Tommy and the rest of the Hawkins High team. 

Steve slipped up next to Billy, cheering along with everyone. He made sure no one was paying attention before he crowded in close. He watched Billy ready himself for the smack to his ass and grinned at the other boy, sliding his hand down and giving Billy’s ass a hard squeeze. 

Billy yelped. 

Honest to god yelped, head lolling back and eyes locking with Steve’s and yeah okay, maybe this was a bad idea because now Steve’s shorts were feeling a little too tight. 

“Come home with me?” Steve asked quietly, not even looking as he held his fist out for another teammate to fist bump. 

Billy licked his lips, smirking. 

“Always, pretty boy.”


End file.
